1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cycle saddle structure, and particularly, relates to a cycle saddle structure having a containing space.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
Even though technological developments have led to increased developments in advanced and diversified vehicles, cycles are still commonly used for both transportation and leisure sports.
However, there is limited carrying capacity on these cycles when compared to other vehicles. To address the rider's needs to carry his or her personal items, various cycle containers have emerged in the market. For example, bags that are bound to the cycle frame have been developed. These bags are generally bound to the bottom of the saddle to provide less interference with the riding. However, such a bag is typically fixed onto the cycle frame with a reusable adhering strip, which tends to get loose and makes it difficult to secure the bag onto the cycle frame. Furthermore, it is not made of a water-proof or anti-collision material, thus providing insufficient protection for the articles contained therein.
Another development that has been made is a design where an additional containing space is provided within the cycle saddle. In the products available at present, the saddle body is coupled to the saddle structure by an axle. Practically, the saddle body has to be rotated open to access the articles received therein. In other words, to open the containing space, the rider has to suspend the riding action and get off the cycle. Consequently, it is very inconvenient for the rider to access the articles during the ride.
In view of this, it is highly desirable in the art to provide a cycle saddle with a containing space that is convenient to access.